without you
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: did she really love him? or was he part of a cruel trick?
1. Chapter 1

**I heard the song without you by David Guetta and I had to make a fanfic story with tommy/oc **

**Hope you like the story :)**

**It will be a sad story in the beginning just saying.**

**Without you**

**Ch1**

I had to move to Travis County, Texas, because of my sick grandma. She has pancreatic cancer. She lives alone in a two story old run down house. I have to run.

"Hey Grandma, I will be back after work. If you need anything call the meat plant and I will be right over." She looked from the TV we had in her room.

"I will be…." She started to cough hard. I went over to her to hit her on the back to help her. When she was done I grabbed a glass that was on her night stand and handed to her.

"Here drink the water it will help." She drank it and breathed hard. She put the glass down on the other night stand." Maybe I better not go." She looked at me.

"No, we need the money. I will be fine." I took a deep breath and got off the bed and walked to the door.

"If you shall need me call."

"I will." I then walked out the door. I then walked down a dirt road to the meat plant. Grandma knew the boss so she got me the job here. I will be packing the meat. Sounds so fun yay. I walked in the plant and the smell of death hit my nose. I tried not to get sick but the smell was so strong. How can people work here? I walked past where they killed the cows. When I was past that I let out the breath that I was holding in. I looked around where they cut up and pack the meat. At least it smelled better then where I came from. I was so lost. I then noise this big guy chopping some meat. He was huge. Not fat but had huge muscles. He had long black hair that went to his shoulders with bright blue eyes. He wore a leather mask. It went over his nose and chin. You could only see his forehead, his eyes and little bit of his lips. I went to walk over to him to ask him where to go when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My heart stopped and I looked who had a hold of me. When I turned around I saw this cute guy. He looked about my age. He had short blond hair with bright blue eyes. He was skinny built but, he looks to have some muscles.

"You don't want to mess with that freak." I looked at the huge guy. He didn't look like a freak to me. "What can I do for you?" I looked back at the guy then back at the guy that said that.

"I am new here. I was looking for the boss office."

"Oh your Martha white?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh I am Percy." He held out his had to me.

"Hey, nice to meet you." I took his hand and shook it."The boss's office overlooks the plant. It's up there." I looked where he was pointing. And it was right there. 'Thanks' I said and walked to the office.

I sat up in bed just looking around in my room when my alarm clock went off. I turned off the alarm and got out of my bed. I had to get ready for work. The meat plant will be closing down in the next month. I don't even know why I am still in this town. My grandma died a year ago. The love of my life I had to break it off with him. I got dressed and left the house to go to work.

{Tommy pov}

I have been in a state of pain for a long time. I feel myself going crazy ever since she left me for that guy. I have to see them two at work when we are on brake or when he comes to her when she is working. Without her I am crazed. I need to take my pain and madness out on something so I cut myself on my arms and legs were ever I felt like at that time. Without her I am barely alive. I am walking to work now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it :) plz review and tell me what you think. **

** Without you**

** Ch2**

{Martha's pov}

I am at my seat packing the meat that Tommy has cut up from me. My body was packing the meat but my mind just thought of my life since I came to this town. I just sat there I just wanted to run not be there anymore. What was in this town for me anyways? I felt tears in my eyes. I looked up at the office and Percy was there smiling at me. I look back down at the meat and pack it. I worked for an hour more than it was time to go home.

I got up and went to the locker room then went to walk out of the plant when I ran into Tommy. I look up at him and I wanted to just hug him or kiss him like normal but I couldn't do it. I just look at him and then went around him and walked away. I walk down the dirt road to my house in tears. I wanted to go back and just hold Tommy again but I couldn't so I just walk home.

{Tommy's pov}

I just looked at Martha when I was cutting up the meat. The whole time I worked. I thought of the first time we kissed. I was so nerves. We were at my house by the watering hole. She was so beautiful her blond hair in the sunlight. I looked at her and she gave me her sweet smile. I felt myself lean in and touched lips with her. We sat there just kissing and enjoying our time.

I come out of the flashback when it was time to go home for the day. I was in the locker room then she ran into me and I felt the spark we use to have. I looked into her eyes and I just wanted to hole her again but I just watch her go.

{Martha 's pov)

I got home and went to my room and just sat on the bed. I was lost without him. I look down then hear a knock at the door. I get up wishing it would be Tommy. I got to the door and open it and it was Percy. I look at him and give him a little smile.

"Hey there," He said to me. "You forgot we had plans didn't you? "

"No I just came home to shower before. "

"Ok then." I let him in then go to the shower and get ready to go with him. I get in the shower and let the water just hit me. I then got a flashback of me and Tommy. We were at his house with the watering hose. I was running form him because he was chasing me with the holes getting me wet. I then got the hose and ran after him. We were laughing and having a good time. I snap back and turn off the water then get out and get dressed then I go down stairs to Percy.

{Tommy 's pov}

I watched her go then went home. I got another flashback when we just to run to me house from work. I let her win most of the time. I would smile at her then kiss her lips and hug her then we went inside to the kitchen to get water then go up to my room and just talk for hours about our day. Now i have to walk home alone. I got home and went to bed.


End file.
